Legend won't keep us apart
by Lyricalmiracle134
Summary: A girl named Sara misses her best friend Jack, who has been missing since the ninth grade. Now, eighteen and free to do what she wants, Sara goes in search of him. Only to find out that he is now Jack Frost. What will happen? Will love and friendship prevail in the end, or will legend and evil keep them apart? Read to find out! (Based off of "Rise of the Guardians")
1. Prologue

Sara's POV

"Jack!" I called as I ran through the forest, the silver ring with the dark blue gem in the middle grew even brighter as I ran. 'He has to be close!' I think as the forest becomes colder and colder, the snowy pines getting thicker. "Jack! Jack! Where are you?!" I call as the ring gets even brighter. As I break into a clearing, the ring glows so bright, it's blinding. The clearing was a full, perfect circle in the woods. "Jack..." I whisper as I look up into the sky, such a light blue... I heard a rustling, a slight one, in the trees somewhere. Turning in a full circle, I tried to figure out where the sound was coming from. But it seemed to come from everywhere... Never one spot at a time.

I glanced down and the ring in the palm of my hand, and the silver band started to glow so brightly it was vibrating... Looking up around me, I realized that it wasn't the ring vibrating, it was the ground. But, before I could run away, the ground exploded in the center of the clearing, and up rose a spiral column of snow and ice. It was so beautiful, so enchanting, but yet so deadly. As I raised my arm to shield my face from the snow I heard something... Was it, laughter?

When the chaotic event finally stopped, I felt alright to lower my arm. And what I saw was amazed me. The column of ice was spiraled, with shafts of ice circling it so that when the light hit, it created a rainbow in the center of the spiral. But it wasn't just that, it was the figure that was leaning up against it with that signature smirk, staff in hand, so full of mischief and playfulness.

There he stood, the one that I had longed to see for so long that I thought that I would never see him again, there was my best friend, Jack Frost.


	2. Chapter 1

**I've forgotten to mention that if you're wondering what Jack Frost looks like, he looks like the picture for the story, because while writing this I didn't know how to describe him until I saw the trailer for "Rise of the Guardians" And as soon as I saw Jack Frost, I thought "That is how he shall look and everything!" So, that's how it came to be. Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Sara's POV

'Jack...' I think as I stand where I am, holding the silver ring, frozen. I want to run over to him and throw my arms around him, while another part of me wanted to tackle him to the ground and punch his lights out. But instead, I'm just frozen to where I am, looking like a total fool. He also stands there, staring at me, watching... It looked like he was pondering whether or not he should freeze me and leave, or do something stupid. I had to say something, but he beat me to it. "So, you dare to enter my realm?" He asks me. His voice, deep and resonate.

He looked just like how he used to be... Except that his hair was a frosty whitish blue color. His eyes were blue, the same ol' blue that I remember so well, but now they seemed to change different shades of blue every time to he moved or the light hit. So, you couldn't decide which color of blue his eyes were, no matter how hard you tried, you just couldn't.

"Jack..." I whisper, staring at him awestruck. He gripped his staff, "What?" He said, his smirk fading quickly. I look at him, "Jack... It's me. Sara." I say breathlessly. I never thought that I would ever see him again. I watch as his eyes widen in disbelief, but then it quickly turned to anger. "Who brought you here?! And why?!" He demanded as he slammed his staff on the ground, cracks of frost and ice snaked across the cold ground, and then it when it reached me, it snaked up my feet and ankles, trapping me.

"Jack!" I yell as I try to move, but sadly, my legs were encased in ice. "Who brought you here?!" He yelled again, storming over to where I stood. And I mean literally stormed over to me, clouds of snow swirled and buffeted around him as he rose a few feet off the ground and came towards me. When he was pretty much on top of me, the winds were so strong it knocked my hood off my head, and my long black hair swirled angrily in the wind.

"Again, I will ask once more... Who sent you? And why? Or must I have to freeze it out of you?!" He growled through gritted teeth. His staff started to glow and frost spread out onto it, fear coursed through my veins. This wasn't the Jack I knew, no, something must have happened to him. "Jack... It's really me, Sara... And, Cupid sent me here to you..." I yelled over the winds.

But this seemed to make Jack angrier, the storm around him turned into a mini blizzard and his eyes turned an icy blue, so light, they were almost white. "Cupid... I should have known! But, why you?! Of course to test me... But you... Of all people. Pity." He seethed, and the hook on his staff grew exceptionally bright. As he pointed it at me, I knew that I had seconds before he would freeze me. "Jack! Please! I missed you! After you that night... Remember?" I screamed at him. Scared, cold, I didn't know what else to do. 'This is it...' I thought, 'This is the end...'

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter was so short! I am fighting writer's block, so if it's kind of bad... I'm sorry. I'll update soon though! I promise! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry I took so long to update! But I kept my promise! :) Anyways, here is more to come!**K

* * *

Jack looked at me, before hesitating. Jack hesitated. "I- I don't believe you. Cupid, he sent you, how... How can this be?! How did you find me?!" He demanded. His mini blizzard calmed down to strong winds, but I was cold, so unbearably cold I thought that I may pass out. I swear there were probably icicles frozen in my hair. My teeth chattered, I wanted to fall over, but the my ankles and feet were still encased. I would probably break them if I fell. "J-Jack... I-I-I..." But, after that I felt nothing, I remember falling, and then nothing. The last thing I saw was his face, morphing from anger to shock, I saw him dart forward, and the bonds around me feet seemed to melt... Then darkness took over my mind.

* * *

Everything seems extremely blurry... Then after blinking a few times everything focuses. I'm in a room... Made of... Ice? I slowly sit up, even the blankets that cover me are made of the softest snow, stitched together by the finest frost. "Your awake." Came a voice off to my left. I turned slowly, seeing Jack standing in the corner of the room, alone. His forever changing eyes made my heart do a little tap dance for some reason. 'It must be the jitters.' I thought as I looked at him. "Wha- What happened?" I ask slowly, my voice raspy from my sudden sleep.

Jack sighed, "My anger... Seemed to get the better of me... I-I'm sorry." He said with great difficulty. I had to frown to keep from smiling. Even though he was now some snow God, or whatever, his personality hasn't changed a bit. If I know anything about Jack, it's that he hates apologizing to people. I just shook my head as if to ward off confusion, "Um... What- Where am I?" I asked looking around the room as if actually seeing it for the first time. I hadn't realized how large it was! The colors of the room varied to crystal to azure to frosty blue. A large chandelier hung from the ceiling, made from thousands of snowflakes, that shimmered in the dull blue light.

Jack seemed, slightly off in a way that I couldn't put my finger on at the moment. Was my hair messed up or something? Or what had just happened? "How long have I been out for?" I asked with uncertainty. Jack looked at me, "Um, for about a twelve hours now." He said. I just nodded my head, oh God... I felt like I had just been hit with an avalanche or something... "It's been so long since I have seen you!" I exclaimed, I just couldn't believe that I had found him, finally! That gaze met mine with a timid expression. "What's the matter?! It's still me..." I said, feeling slightly off...

'It's nothing... Your just nervous to talk to him, for crying out loud you haven't seen him since ninth grade!' My mind told me, as if it would calm me down. That just made me even more nervous. Jack gave me a small smile, "I know, it's good to see you. But then again, can you please tell me why Cupid of all people sent you?" He asked, I could tell that he was still angry, but he was trying to hide it. "Um..." I said, pondering whether I should tell him or not. Going with the latter I changed the subject, "Is this where you live?" I asked, hoping that he wouldn't try to bug me about why Cupid has sent me to him.

He seemed suspicious about my sudden interest in this place but he didn't pry, thank the Lord. "Yes, this is my castle, it is made completely out of ice and snow." He said slowly. I gave him a small smile, "Would you show me around please? I promise I won't steal anything!" I said. He smiled, loosened up more. "Um, sure. But I don't believe that you won't steal anything. I know you Sara. If you say that you haven't changed since Freshmen year then I know you steal have your old habits. But if you want to, sure, I'll show you around." He said getting up and walking towards the door. "Come on!" He said before flying off. Jumping out of the bed I ran after him laughing. 'Could Cupid have been right after all?' I thought as I chased Jack, who was nothing but a dancing snowflake in the wind.

* * *

**There we go! I'm sorry that it's so short! I shall try to update soon, but if I don't forgive me. I am updating my other stories as well. But ta,ta for now! :)  
**


End file.
